Teach Me Mr Diaz
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hekapoo has been causing trouble for her teacher Mr. Diaz for quite sometime and he has finally had enough so he decides to confront her about it only to find out why she really causes him trouble. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something small that I came up with and wanted to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time at Echo Creek Academy and teacher Marco Diaz was currently in his class room looking at his student Hekapoo in disappointment. He just gave a sigh as he looked at his student, Hekapoo used to be a model student one of his favorites until one day she started acting like a delinquent and began causing trouble for the school becoming the schools number one bad girl. Marco couldn't help but wondered what would make a girl like her start acting that way as he had to be the one to discipline her every time she did something wrong since she was his student.

"Hekapoo, why do you have to keep causing trouble for me everyday?" He asked as he looked at her as she sat at her desk with a bored look on her face.

"I don't know exactly what you mean." She responded as she gave a mischievous grin and looked away from him.

"Do you really want me to list off everything you've done because I will." Marco replied only to see her roll her eyes. Marco just gave a scowl seeing this and shouted out. "Alright I will then!" He then began to list everything Hekapoo had done so far. "You been caught smoking in the girl's bathroom, the teacher's lounge, and my class room. Then there's the fact that you have been placing your under garments in my desk."

"I think the word you're looking for is underwear, nobody but old ladies use the word under garments." Hekapoo noted only to gain an annoyed look from Marco.

"Don't interrupt me!" Marco shouted as he then continued to list off the stuff Hekapoo pulled. "You keep breaking into my car so you can smoke and eat in it! You've been making propositions to me during class. The today you stole the keys to my car and apartment and refuse to give them back to me unless I searched you which I won't! And don't get me started on what you've been wearing!"

"What? I've been wearing school girl clothes." Hekapoo stated as Marco gave out a small growl.

"First of all our school has no dress code. Second and more importantly those kind of outfits don't even classify as proper school uniforms!" He yelled out as Hekapoo just gave him a mischievous grin. "They are too revealing not to mention skimpy! It's like you want to show off your body like!"

"You don't think my body is beautiful?" Hekapoo asked as she gave a hurt look.

"No I think you're very beautiful." Marco answered as he then realized what he said while Hekapoo gave a small smirk hearing that. "What I mean is you are a beautiful girl but you don't need to dress up like that to show that you are."

"Could you tell me what about this outfit is skimpy and revealing?" Hekapoo asked in an innocent but still mischievous tone as she got up from her desk showing Marco her school girl outfit with it's short skirt with a small white shirt with her cleavage showing from her shirt.

Marco just turned red seeing this and how close she was then looked away. "Hekapoo, you need to stop pulling stuff like this." He said. "There are several boys at the school who are already looking at you and they are not the kind of boys you want to be around."

"I prefer men and the only man I want to be around is you." Hekapoo replied as she walked up to Marco just inches away from him.

Marco just gently pushed her back. "Hekapoo, it's this kind of behavior that worries me. I've been trying to do my best to help you but you won't stop with this behavior. You're going to get yourself into trouble that even I won't be able to get you out of if you continue this path." He explained as he gave a sigh and turned away from her. "I wish you were the way when we first met, you were a good student with good grades. You were someone I was proud of and I just wish you were like that again instead of the troublemaker now."

Hekapoo just pulled Marco around to face her. "Well maybe you should punish and discipline me if you want me to be good again." She said in a flirting tone as she gave him a mischievous grin. "Can you teach this bad girl be good again?"

Marco just pushed her away. "Hekapoo this needs to stop now! I'm getting the feeling that everything I do won't work and as much as I don't want to I feel I need to stop trying to help you. It's clear you don't want any help and I did my best but clearly it wasn't enough. You're on your own now." Marco replied as he began to walk away only for Hekapoo to hug him from behind.

"Don't leave me! I need you Mr. Diaz!" She shouted out causing him to stop.

Marco turned around to face her and saw how hard she was crying. He didn't see the trouble maker that made his life difficult but the student she was before this. "Then tell me why do you act this way Hekapoo." He requested as he gently lift her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Because I love you!" She shouted out causing a surprised look to appear on his face. "My entire life I've been focused on only my studies and my career goals. I never once tried to live my own life or myself until I met you. You were the first person to see how hard I worked and actually ordered me to take a break and relax."

"You were working and studying so hard that I felt you were going to have a break down if you didn't stop to relax." Marco stated.

"You were the first person to tell me something like that when no one else wouldn't. Not my parent, the other student, or the teachers. It was then I began noticing my surrounding more but most importantly I noticed you. I noticed what a good person you were and I couldn't help but love that about you." Hekapoo said as she looked away from him. "I wanted you to pay attention to me more so I decided to start acting up to get you to look at me more. I know it was wrong but I wanted you to notice me and want me. I know it's wrong for a student to love her teacher but I couldn't help it. There's just something about you that I love but I know I need to leave you alone so I will starting now." Hekapoo then turned away from him with her back towards him and began to walk away only to feel him grab her arm and turn her around so fast that she didn't even see his lips crash into hers until the moment she felt it.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that to you." Marco said as soon as he broke of the kiss he gave her. Seeing the shocked look on her face he began to explain. "I also have feelings for you." He stated as a shocked look appeared on her face. "It started on the day I first met you. I didn't know why but when I saw you I just fell in love you. I knew I couldn't act on my feeling since it was wrong so I decided to be a proper teacher to you instead but then you started acting up and causing trouble. It worried me I didn't know what was going on with you and knew I had to help straighten you out. Then you started dressing yourself in revealing clothes it started to make me angry because I noticed how all the other boys were looking at you. I didn't like the way they stared at you and part of me wanted to grab you right in front of them and kiss you letting you know you were mine. I knew I couldn't though and that you deserved someone around your age so I told myself that it was my duty to help straighten you out but really it was an excuse to spend time with you. I was about to give up helping you though until you told me how you felt about me, I couldn't help but kiss you to let you know how I feel."

"So what now?" Hekapoo asked.

"I don't know but it's clear we can't change how we feel about each other. Maybe we should keep our relationship a secret until after you graduated." Marco replied as Hekapoo gave a small smile.

"I would like that." She said.

"But you need to go back to the way you were before. I want you acting like a model student again and dress in more appropriate clothes. If anyone's going to see you dressed in clothes like that it's me, no one else." Marco replied as he looked at her.

Hekapoo just gave a small mischievous smile. "Well I think you need to teach me how to be good again. You may have to discipline me in the process." She said to him in a flirting tone.

"I also have to search you for my keys as well." Marco replied as he threw everything off of his desk and tossed her onto it causing her to give out a joyful squeal.

"After that we ended up doing it all over the classroom and basically spent the whole night teaching each other. He taught me how to be a good girl again and I taught him how it was okay to be bad." Hekapoo said to the couple who asked her how Marco and her got together who just had their mouths wide hanging wide open in shock as did Marco who was right next to her except his face was also bright red and his nose was bleeding.

Shaking his head Marco turned to her. "That isn't how we met or got together Hekapoo!" He shouted out as she just gave him a teasing smile.

"I know that, I just thought I tell them what kind of roleplay we will be doing tonight." She responded as Marco gave out an annoyed sigh.

"I thought I told you that I do not want to do any more roleplay with you after the last time!" He yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault you forgot the safe word." Hekapoo responded as Marco just growled.

"That's because you never said there was a safe word!" He hissed at her.

"Oh I didn't? I thought I did." She replied with a teasing smile on her face.

"Don't play that game with me. You know you didn't." Marco said to her as she just gave out a small pout.

"And I went ahead and got a school girl outfit just for tonight." She replied as Marco rolled his eyes.

"I don't care because you're not going to use it." He told her.

"Oh well I guess I should take it back then." She said as she reached into her dress for something.

"Yes you should." Marco replied as Hekapoo pulled out something from her dress.

"Here's a picture of it." She said as she handed a picture of the outfit she got to him while giving him another teasing smile. Marco just looked at it and his face turned fright red seeing it also causing his nose beginning to bleed again as well. "Should I still take it back?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Marco just got up from his seat and pulled her out of her seat as well. "I think I need to teach you how to be a good girl." He said to her as she gave a small smirk.

"You teach me how to be good and I'll teach you how to be bad." She replied as Marco grabbed onto her hand and dragged her off leaving the couple who asked Hekapoo how she and Marco got together still in shock and with their mouths still wide open.

THE END


End file.
